paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Father's Day picnic
Pups and the Father's Day Picnic By Rockydog13 Entry for Tundrathesnowpup and rocky the Eco pup's contest Summary: Its father's day and all the pups and parents in adventure bay are excited for the picnic. All but one that is. Ashes never knew his father, he only knew that he passed away in a fire not long after he and his siblings were born. When Smoky, Kailey, and Dodge realize the pup is down in the dumps, Smoky goes to talk to him but discovers he is missing. Will he be able to find him before the picnic or will the day end on a sad note? Characters: Smoky Kailey Trapper, Faith, Dodge Ashes Cinders Rocky Tundra Sage, Aurora and Winter Special Guest: Sparks Story: It was a calm spring day in June, school was getting out at both the pup-school and the Special Child and Pup School. Smoky and Rocky drove their kids and Ashes to the lookout to play. Everyone was also excited because that Sunday, it was Father's Day and the excitement of the Father's Day picnic was in the air. Good food, fun games, and live music while celebrating all fathers in Adventure Bay. Our story begins at the lookout, with Rocky and Tundra's puppies talking about the picnic. Sage: Oh man I am so excited, this picnic will be fun. Winter: Yeah, I cannot wait to spend time with Mama and Daddy. Aurora: I cannot wait for Sunday. Rocky and Smoky come with Trapper, Faith, Dodge, and Ashes. Rocky: Settle down kids. Save your excitement for the picnic. Smoky: Yeah, you don't want to be tired and sleep through the picnic. Trapper: Faith, Dodge, Mom, Dad, and I have been practicing for the full-family race. Sage: Us too. Faith: I am also looking forward to the charity fun run. All the money goes to help the sanctuary. Dodge: Dodge cannot wait! As all the pups and grown ups talked how fun the picnic was, a certain dalmatian pup sighed sadly and walked inside to the lookout, where Cinders, Kailey, and Tundra were watching TV. Kailey: I cannot wait for the picnic. The kids can't either. Tundra: I know. Cinders: I wish my husband was here to celebrate. He would have loved playing with his son. Ashes heard everything his mother said. Tears built up in his eyes. He felt like he was about to cry when he heard a voice. Dodge: Ashes OK? Ashes quickly wiped his tears. Ashes: Writing Sadly Yeah Dodge, I am OK. I need to go home. Tell your dad to tell Mom she will meet me back home at the firehouse. Ashes walked home and no one noticed him. That night as the pups settled down for dinner. Smoky noticed his youngest son was worried. Smoky: writing ''What's wrong buddy? You aren't your usual self tonight. Dodge: Dodge worried. Ashes say he OK but Dodge saw tears. Kailey: Hmm. I wonder if he knows what happened to his father. His mom, Tundra, and I were talking about it. Smoky: I think you are right. ''Writing ''I will go to the firehouse tomorrow and talk to Ashes and see if he is okay. We could invite him to the picnic as a guest. OK buddy? Dodge: Yeah! Ashes and Dodge go to Picnic! ''As all the adults and puppies went to sleep, at the firehouse, worry set in. Ashes: Whimpering in his sleep. ''Gasp! I wish Dad was here. I miss him. ''He was so upset. He decided he would go to his father's old firehouse until Monday. He packed up his backpack with Flashy, his plush kitten, pup food, and a blanket. He left a letter for his mother, so she would understand. He left as the sun rose and that is when the panic began. Smoky: Morning Honey. I am heading to the firehouse to talk to Ashes. Kailey: OK dear. Dodge: Came running into the kitchen in tears. ''Ashes missing! ''Smoky calmed his crying puppy down but poor Dodge was still sobbing. Smoky: Writing ''Calm down son. What happened. Dodge: ''In tears ''Cinders called crying. Ashes ran away! Smoky: Uh-oh. I better go find him. Kailey: I will get the others here and start looking for him here in town. Smoky: ''Writing ''Don't worry buddy, we will find him. Dodge: ''Sniffled ''OK Daddy. ''Smoky took off for the firehouse to meet with Cinders, hoping Ashes was okay. Meanwhile on the town limits, Ashes came to a run down brick building. It was his father's firehouse and it started to rain. Ashes: Sniffing ''This is it. ''He ran through a dog door and saw the inside. He saw all the firefighting gear in cobwebs and dust but what caught his attention was a dog bed. On it was his father's name and next to it, his father's gear. ''Dad. ''He said as he blew the dust off his father's helmet and the then dust fell on his wet fur and turned parts of his white coat gray. Tears were forming and he started to cry. He put on his father's helmet and then curled up in his father's pup bed and cried himself to sleep. '' ''Meanwhile Smoky caught onto Ashes's Scent and followed it to the firehouse. Smoky: Why would Ashes come to this old firehouse? Hmm. Calls Cinders. ''Cinders, I am sending you a picture, is this the firehouse his father lived in? ''He showed the building. Cinders: Yes! That's it! It looks run down because after Sparks died, the company could not work well without him. They closed the building and went on to different companies. Smoky: Is there a way inside? Cinders: There is a dog door on the east side of the building. He walked around and saw the door and paw prints leading inside. Poking his head inside, he saw the puppy curled up in the bed, wearing his father's helmet and parts of his fur covered in wet dust, kind of like soot. Smoky: Cinders, I found him! I am bringing him home! Cinders: Crying happily ''Oh Thank you! Thank You! ''As Smoky walked in, he saw all the gear and pictures of Ashes' family and that is when he realized why Ashes came here. He then called Rocky. Smoky: Rocky, I need you here with Dodge, we need to get some stuff out of here. Rocky: Be right there. Writing ''Come on Dodge, we are going to get Ashes home. Dodge: Yay! Dodge Coming Ashes! ''While Dodge and Rocky were on their way to meet Smoky, Ashes, still sleeping was dreaming. He opened his eyes and he saw he was not in the firehouse, he was on a peach cloud, surrounded by warmth and a unearthly bright light. Ashes: W.w.where am I? I was asleep in the firehouse, how did I get here? Voice: Don't be scared son. You are only dreaming. Ashes: Huh? He turned around and saw a older dalmatian flying down and the weird thing was, he was wearing the helmet Ashes was wearing along with the rest of his gear. ''Dad! ''He ran to his father and hugged him while crying. Sparks: Its ok son. I am here. Ashes: W.w what happened to you? Sparks: I wanted to help raise you and your siblings. However, fate had other plans. I was helping my partner, a firefighter save a family in a fire but he got trapped under a beam while holding a child. I got them out but another beam fell on me, I was crushed. I was rushed to the vet but it was too late. I died protecting the man who raised me as a puppy. I watch over him and I also watch over my children and protect them in spirit. He looked at him ''You have your mother's eyes and your my spirit. However, why did you come to the firehouse? Your mother and friends are worried sick about you. Ashes: I wanted to be here with you for Father's Day. I didn't want to be alone. Sparks: ''Nuzzling him. ''You are not alone. You have a lot of friends and their parents which care for you. ''He waves his paw and showed his son through a viewing pool. He saw all the friends he made and their parents looking for him. He then saw Smoky, Rocky, and Dodge at the firehouse. Smoky was getting the gear out, cleaning it, and loading into Rocky's truck. Dodge was cuddled up to Ashes making him feel better. Ashes: I I didn't know they felt that way. Oh gosh, I have been so blind. I do have a father on Earth! Smoky! He, my friends, and their friends and parents are my family along with my mom. Sparks: Now you get it son. Ashes: B but will I ever see you again? Sparks: Do not worry son, I will be with you all the time. Ashes: Thanks dad. Ashes cuddled into a ball next to his father who also lied down next to him. He then pet his son's back to calm him to sleep. As Ashes closed his eyes, for the first time, he was peace with his father passing on. He then woke up but was back in the firehouse. '' Ashes: I I'm back. ''He saw Dodge sleeping next to him. He wrote on his notebook before falling asleep. ''Thanks guys, you really are my best friends and my family. ''He fell back asleep. '' ''As he slept, Rocky and Smoky came in and each picked up a sleeping puppy. Rocky picked up Dodge and Smoky picked up Ashes. They rode back to the lookout. Ashes was washed up and then the two grown dogs placed them in a bed and tucked them in. Dodge woke up first and went outside to play and soon after, Ashes awoke. Ashes: Yawns ''Huh? What what am I doing here? ''He was puzzled because he wasn't in the old firehouse anymore. He looked around and when he went outside and saw his friends and Mom. When we got in their sights, he got a warm welcome. ''Hey Guys. All: Ashes! ''They all swarm his and hug, kiss, and then dogpile him. '' Cinders: Ashes, why did you do this? You had me worried sick! Ashes: Sorry mom, I was just upset with Dad gone, I was the odd pup out and I felt hurt. I wasn't thinking clearly. I wanted to be alone. However, while there, I fell asleep and that is when I saw him. Cinders: Who? Ashes: Dad, Sparks. He told me everything. He wanted to be a great dad but then it happened. He loves every one of us. I know it was him because he had on the gear and he also had the same style of collar and tag you are wearing now. ''Cinders had tears building up in her eyes and was hugging her son. '' Ashes: ''Writing ''Dodge, I am sorry I scared everyone. Especially you, I am glad to be your friend. In fact, friends with everyone here. ''Everyone hugged him. '' Smoky: Ashes, we were wondering, would you like to come to the picnic with us, we would like to have you in our family tomorrow. Ashes: Smoky, I would love to. ''All the pups and parents went to sleep and were awaiting the next day's festivities. The next morning everyone had breakfast and went to the park. However, as they set up the blanket and food they brought. A pup was still feeling uncertain. Ashes: Sighs '' Dodge: Is Ashes OK? Ashes: Yeah buddy, I am just still a little sad. Smoky: ''Putting his paw on his shoulder ''Its OK. I actually know how you feel. ''He told him the story of how he lost his parents in the Ivory Bay Earthquake and how he met his father's spirit a while later. ''You see, our fathers love us and can be with us even when they go. In fact, I actually talked to your mother and she agreed that I could be your godfather. If something happened to her, I would take you in and care for you like my pups. ''Ashes teared up with happiness. Ashes: Thank you! Oh I love you God Dad! He hugs his godfather while his tag wagged like crazy. '' Smoky: I love you too God son. ''He hugged him back. Ashes: Hey guys, let's go have some fun! All: Yeah! Ashes: Writing ''Dodge, there is face painting over there, let's go! Dodge: OK! ''The two came went and came back. Ashes and Dodge had matching faces of stars and sparkles. '' Faith: Writing You too look cute. Trapper: Yeah you guys look awesome! Ashes/Dodge: Thanks. Ashes: Hey guys, lets get ready for the picnic games. All but Ashes: Yeah! ''The gang got in line for the family fun games along with Rocky, Tundra and their pups. They ran the fun run, had the egg toss, participated in the pie eating contest and then it then came down to the final event, the scavenger hunt. The winner was Smoky's family. Ashes: hey guys, great games, It was fun. Winter: Thanks Ashes. Sage: Yeah, you guys really played well. Aurora: Yeah just wait until next year. Smoky: We will look forward to it. Rocky: Yeah Little bro, us too. He gave his little brother a brotherly noogie. The entire group hugged each other. Tundra/Kailey: Get in here Ashes! Share the love. Ashes: OK! He jumped into the hug fest but he felt a warming presence, his father was hugging him too. Thanks Dad. Sparks: Happy to be with you son. As the picnic drew to a close, the families went home and Ashes went back to his mom at the firehouse. He was a lot happier because he now had a god-family as well as his own. As he fell asleep, his father flew back to the heavens smiling knowing his son was happy and that the bond between father and son had been strengthened two fold. The End.